clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Apology Tigernose, I am messaging you to apologize for any of my mean behavior recently towards you. I probably never realized it, and, even if I did nothing, I still feel as if I should apologize anyway. To show you my sorrow, I welcome you to any of my awards if you'd like. I will cease to get in your way, write on forums and such, and erase all of my votes and any negative writings. However, I ask that you respect my decision to listen to TS when I choose, and to quit talking about TS, me, and others behind our backs. If you do not like us, then that's fine, but keep your feelings to yourself, if you don't mind. An old quote goes: "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." If you think this apology is a joke, a fraud, then please think again. This is all true. If you want respect and kindness from myself and others, I suggest you learn the "golden rule" (which I learned way back when in elementary school): "Treat others the way you want to be treated." And, another one which I see on a poster every day: "You have to give respect, to get it." (You don't have to listen to me, if you don't want to.) Sorry again, and please forgive me as I have forgiven you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Power Abuse and Anti-Policy threats Ced1214 and Seahorseruler are breaking the policy: they are trying to delete Sonic's country sub page without a reason. Ced also blocked me for 5 days for "Creating spam pages", when all I did was make a sub page. This is power abuse, and user sub pages are legal. Could you demote them please? - User:Wompus78 Edit by Sonic: Yes, they think sub pages are like a crime. -- 21:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Problems Hi Tigernose. Seahorseruler and Ced1214 want to get rid of the game I worked so hard on!! Please stop them, Ced1214 blocked Wompus78 for "Creating Spam Pages", MY GAME IS NOT SPAM!! He ALSO wants us to move it to another wiki! That means re-doing EVERYTHING!! Yours truly, 21:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :LOL LOL! Hey tiger. you should check this out: x 20:57 Leekduck and Sonic, let's report this to Tigernose. We delted it because its stopping editing.. Btw, hwo is being reported to someone who is equal to me so scary? --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Seas bieng fascist again, Please make a country ish fun!!!Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 21:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of a wikia just for the game - it'd also wouldn't take too long to import in another wiki. However, he can keep the pages, as long as he helps with mainspace articles. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 22:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) XD http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred1 lollol --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, this is officially IRC power abuse. I'm banned, and it definitely doesn't take two guesses for who's responsible. All Sea ever uses his powers for is to kick and ban me. - Wompus78 O_o 200px|right http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoONxRJ7iFo o-o --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : Wait, u dont even need to take the link. Look below: --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) LAWL Look at this new random lol pic i made. Its based off of what explorer and ts said: --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) False He was just a greedy person ho seemed good because he was TS's friend.. and i did say it in irc, and i said if anyone has problems, then we will discuss, but everyone seemed fine with it. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply Sure! I created it now, but it only works on talk pages, so the first one is to my userpage and the other on is to my talkpage.--Daisy13103 22:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC)PS How do you get a picture of your penguin? Admin There have been a lot of vandals lately. Do you think you could make me an admin so I can block vandals and delete spam pages? Cause whenever I see a spam page/image/template I have to go report it to Sharky. And then you, Sea, Wompus or one of the other admins takes care of it! I would like to be an admin to help this wiki and you wouldn't have to go to all this trouble of deleting stuff for me. P.S. I promise I won't power-abuse. If you think I am, just tell me and I will stop. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey '''Tigernose', SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 15:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Cough* Read this right away... its extremely important. http://clubpenguinwiki.pastey.net/129318 --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Ok, heres the Sig. link. My Signature--Daisy13103 20:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It's great! But I would like the username purple, and the talk blue! Thanks!--Daisy13103 21:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Awesome now! Thanks! Also, I'll be on the IRC channel sometime today, so if you see me there, say Hi!--Daisy13103 21:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! I'm trying to get my Sig. for my signing on the Preferences , but i can't. Can you give me the thing of the Sig. so I can copy it, plz.--Daisy13103 • My Talk! 21:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Party ! Party Time! Here's my party! Title: The Play Party! Date: December 5th, 2009 Time: 6:00 PST What to Wear: Stuff from past or right now plays, or you can wear anything you want ;) Place: The Stage, then the IceBerg and then one of the Party people's Igoos! Sever:Deep Freeze, if full, go to Rainbow, if full, thee go to Icebound. Go to User:Daisy13103/Parties to sign if your coming! Oh! One more thing. my penguin's name in Blossom356!-- 23:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hi Come to irc. Im bored lol. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Can you change my Sig., I kinda changed it.--'Daisy13103''' Talk to me here! 19:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC)